


Good Enough

by Sapphire628



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Fandom: Tom HiddlestonWarnings: Angst/FluffRating: GSummary: Sometimes Tom’s girlfriend  let’s other comments about her and their relationship get her down.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Good Enough

“There you are darling,” Tom smiled when he saw Krystle walking down the stairs, “I was wondering when you were going to get up.”

“Sorry,” she apologized with a small smile, “I was having trouble getting myself going.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Tom stepped up the last two stairs that separated them, “What’s wrong love?”

“Nothing really. I just didn’t sleep well last night and it’s making me a bit groggy.”

Tom gently cupped her face in his hands, “You know you can tell me anything, right? If there’s anything bothering you, talk to me.”

Krystle just nodded.

“Okay well come down and let me feed you,” he took her hand and led her down the stairs to the kitchen, “I’m making omelets.”

“My favorite.”

He flashed her a smile, “Only the best for you.”

Krystle rolled her eyes but smiled, “Flatterer.”

He laughed and held the chair out.

“Thank you.”

Tom bent and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before going to the counter, “Ham and cheese?”

“Yes please,” Krystle answered before turning her attention to the overcast sky she could see out the kitchen window, “Figures. Fits my mood.”

“What’s that love?” Tom asked as he sprinkled the chopped ham into the eggs.

“Nothing.”

“Krystle. I know something is bothering you. It’s killing me that you won’t tell me.”

She sighed softy, “The hate I’ve been getting this week as been exceptionally high. Especially since the pictures of us at the Emmy’s after party came out on Monday.”

Tom sighed softly, "because we're in a relationship?"

"Yes."

"Darling I'm so sorry. I don't know why they have to be like this."

"You’re famous and according to your fans, you will never date anyone who is good enough for you," Krystle explained.

“I love my fans. I really do. If it wasn’t for them I wouldn’t have the career I have but I don’t understand why they think they can make decisions about my personal life.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Tom shook his head, “I’m probably going to regret this but what have they been saying?”

Krystle fished her phone out of her pocket and opened the twitter app. After opening her feed, she handed him the phone. Tom took it and stood up as he scrolled through the tweets that had been sent to his girlfriend. Krystle watched him pacing as he scrolled through the feed. He stopped with his back to her and she could see his body stiffen. He must have gotten to the tweets that stated he should get back with Taylor Swift even if she was using him for publicity. At least she was pretty.

Tom let out a loud scream as he spun around and flung the phone across the room causing it to hit the opposite wall and break apart. 

Krystle jumped in her sit, completely shocked at Tom’s behavior. She had never seen him so angry. She watched him standing in the same spot, chest heaving in anger. It was the look on his face though that started to scare her. He looked like he was ready to take someone’s head off.

It was the sound of the chair scrapping against the wooden floor that brought Tom back to his senses. He looked at Krystle and the look of terror on her face nearly split his heart in two.

“Oh god. Oh, darling I’m so sorry,” he moved to stand in front of her but she backed away, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I’ve never seen you like that,” she whispered.

“I know and I’m sorry. I hate that they are treating you this way and there’s nothing I can do about it,” he slowly reached for her and pulled her body into his, “Please don’t afraid of me love. I would never hurt you. I’m sorry I lost my temper.”

“I know. It’s okay,” she responded slowly, “um … I’m not very hungry. I’m gonna lay down.”

“No darling you have to eat. Let me make you some fresh eggs. You need to eat.”

“Ok. Is it okay if I go in the living room?”

“Of course,” he nodded, “I’ll bring them in when they’re done.”

Krystle just nodded and walked into the living room. When he was alone, Tom let out a deep sigh. He was upset he had lost his temper and scared Krystle. He had always been good at controlling his anger and had been able to let whatever it was that was bothering him go. This time was different. Sure, when he had been in the relationship with Taylor they had people doubting them the whole time but they had ignored the hate for the most part and had been happy. During their time together, his fans had pretty much acted the way they were now but Taylor was more equipped to handle it whereas Krystle hadn’t had any exposure to it.

Sighing softly, Tom went to work on making a fresh batch of scrambled eggs after dumping the now cold omelet. When they were done cooking he plated them with a slice of toast before pouring Krystle a glass of orange juice. 

When he walked into the living room, Krystle was furiously wiping at the tears that had started to fall. He didn’t want to upset her more by bringing it up so he placed the plate on the coffee table in front of her.

“I have juice. Do you want coffee or tea?”

“No thank you,” she answered between bites, “This is very good.”

Tom nodded even though she wasn’t looking at him, “I’m going to go clean the kitchen.”

“Okay.”

He watched her for a moment before turning back to the kitchen. 

Tom cleaned the mess quickly before grabbing his cell phone from the counter and moving to another room where Krystle couldn’t hear him.

“Hey brother. What's up?” Chris Hemsworth’s Australian accent filled his ear.

“I need help.”

“What's wrong? Did something happen?”

“It seems my fans are harassing Krystle online a lot.”

“This isn't another Swift thing, is it?”

“No,” Tom sighed, “much worse. Krystle isn't used to this kind of thing and it’s very hard for her. I don't know how to help her.”

Chris listened quietly while Tom explained the tweets Krystle had shown him and about the fit he had thrown.

“Tom, did you do anything to her?” Chris asked cautiously.

“Of course not!” Tom all but yelled, “you know me Chris. You know I would never hurt anyone. I would never raise a hand to a woman.”

“I know. I'm sorry. I don't even know why I asked that.”

“I scared her. That's all,” he sighed, “I don't know what to do Chris. She’s so sensitive. It's one of the things I love about her but this may just be too much for her. I don't want her to leave me because of this."

"I know you don't and I understand. When things kind of exploded for me after Thor it was tough for Elsa at first. Yes, she's an actress but there was a lot more attention you know?"

Tom nodded, "yeah, I get it. But at least she had some exposure to it."

"True," Chris agreed, "look just talk to Krystle and let her that no matter what anyone says you love her just the way she is."

"I never said I love her."

"Tommy you called me in a panic because you're worried she's going to leave you."

"You're right," he sighed, "I guess I didn't realize how much. After everything with Taylor, I wanted to be cautious the next time around. But I fell in love with Krystle. She means everything to me."

"Then go make sure she knows it."

"Thanks brother."

"Anytime. Talk to later."

Tom ended the call and went in search of KRYSTLE.   
Krystle  
“Krystle? Where are you love?”

When he didn’t get a response, he went up to the second floor. When he saw the bathroom door shut he walked over to listen. He didn’t hear anything so he knocked lightly.

“Krystle? Is it okay if I open the door?”

“Yes!”

He opened the door and found Krystle peeking at him from over the side of the bathtub.

“Hi.”

Tom smiled and walking in, closing the door. He stopped at the bathtub and kneeled down.

“Are you okay darling?”

She nodded, “I think so.”

“I’m sorry for what I did. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry and I promise I’ll replace your phone.”

“I can get it.”

“No,” Tom shook his head, “I broke it. I’ll fix it.”

The smile slipped from Krystle face and whispered, “I wish you could fix what I got broken.”

“I’m sorry about the things that are being sent to you.”

She just shrugged, “Maybe they’re right.”

“What?”

“Maybe your fans are right. You should be with her or someone like her.”

“Krystle why are you saying that?”

She sat up and looked at him, “I don’t understand why you would want to be with me. You can be with any woman in the world. Hell, you dated Taylor Fucking Swift. One of the most talented, beautiful, intelligent and creative women in the world. I’m nothing special.”

“You are so wrong about that.”

Krystle didn't say anything so Tom stood, "get up."

"What?"

He grabbed a towel from the closet, "get out of the tub. I want to show you something."

He took her hands and helped her stand and step over the side. Wrapping the towel around her, he dried her body taking care to be gentle and be sure every inch of her was dry.

"Stand in front of the mirror."

"What? No."

“Do you trust me? “

“Yes.”

“Okay. Stand in front of this mirror,” he gently moved her in front of him, “give me this.”

Krystle shook her head and tightened her grip on the towel.

“Darling, you trust me yes?

“Yes.”

“Okay,” he took the towel and removed it from her body. When she turned her gaze away from the mirror he put his finger under her chin and urged her to turn her head.  
Krystle took a deep breath and letting it out slowly before focusing on her reflection. 

“Do you see what I see?”

“Probably not,” Krystle answered softly, “Tom why are you doing this to me? We both know you deserve someone better. We have to stop kidding ourselves.”

Tom sighed softly and stepped back. He grabbed the towel and handed it back.

“I'm sorry. I just want you to see how beautiful you are. I don't care that you're shorter than me. I like it because it makes me feel like I'm protecting you. I like the way your head rests on my chest when I hold you. I like that you’re soft and curvy. I love the way your body feels against mine,” he paused “I love the way we can talk about anything and everything. I love being with you even when we’re just watching a movie.”

Krystle sniffled as tears slid down her face.

“I love you Krystle.”

Her eyes widened at his confession, "Tom."

He waited to see what she would say.

She wiped at her tears, “I love you.”

“Do you? Because you seem determined to end this relationship. I love you and I want to be with you more than anything. But if it’s not what you want I can't force you to stay with me,” he looked down at the floor briefly before looking at Krystle, I think we need a little time apart right now. I'm going to go for a walk and give you the space to do whatever you want.”

He gave her a small smile and then left the bathroom. 

Krystle stared at the spot where her boyfriend was just standing. She was shocked he had said he loved her. Here she was almost throwing that love away because of her insecurities. He had never given her any indication there was anything about her that he didn’t like or wanted her to change. Since they had officially become a couple, Tom was incredibly affectionate with her. Always wanting to hold her and be close to her. There were also the constant kisses, whether they were quick pecks of affection or full on make out sessions. If he found any excuse to be affectionate he used it.

Krystle finally snapped out of her thoughts. She had to fix this and fast. Jumping in the shower, she quickly washed her body and hair. After her shower, she went to the bedroom to dress. She decided she wanted to show him that his words had touched her and she was going to work harder at not being so negative about her appearance. She dried and brushed her hair until it shined and then pulled on her emerald green bra and panty set. She knew green was Tom’s favorite color. After all he was Loki, King of Asgard. 

Once she was done she pulled on her black satin robe. Leaving it open she stepped out onto the terrace to see if Tom was back from his walk. She could see him approaching and stood at the railing. Tom looked up as he got closer to the cottage. He stopped when he saw Krystle standing on the balcony watching him. When he saw what she was wearing his eyes widened and he quickened his steps.

“Krystle! Where are you love?”

He ran up the stairs and stopped in the doorway of the bedroom. He could see Krystle’s silhouette from where she stood on the balcony.

He stepped further into the room. " Krystle? Darling?"

She stepped into the room and stood in the doorway.

"Hi."

He sucked in a breath when he saw what she was wearing, "that's my favorite."

"I know," she smirked.

Tom started toward her but Krystle stopped, "we need to talk about a couple things."

"Ok," he nodded.

Krystle took a deep breath, "what you said before really touched me and I'm sorry you had to defend why you want to be with me. I meant it when I said I love you. I really do. You are the best thing to happen to me. I feel safe with you and I know you accept everything about me. Weird quirks and all."

Tom smiled, "I do love you Krystle. I tried not to fall in love with you so quickly but I did."

"I'm going to be honest and tell you I was a bit surprised when you said that. But that's one of the things I need to work on. Accepting myself as I am and loving myself so that I can give you the love you deserve."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No no. Not at all. I love you Tom. More than anything."

"I'm sorry. Please continue what you were saying."

"I'm sure you have figured out by now there is a small part of me that's a little broken," he shook his head to disagree, "it's true and I know you know that. So, what I'm asking is for you to be a little patient with me. What you did today is exactly what I needed even if I didn't want it. I love you and I very much want this to work. I know I can be difficult but I'm going to work on it. So, I'm asking you, while I'm working on fixing what's broken please don't give up on me."

Tom quickly crossed the room and took her face in his hands and kissed her, putting all his love into it.

"I will never give up on you. I love you."

“I love you too.”

“May I ask a question about your outfit of choice?”

She smiled at the way he asked his question, “I wanted to show you that even though I’m not usually comfortable when I’m so exposed, I want to learn to change the way I see myself. I want to see myself the way you do.”

He smiled, “Well if there is any way I can help you, please tell me.”

“I will,” Krystle reached up and kissed him again. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her to the bed. 

"Is this okay?"

She nodded, "very okay."

He slipped the robe off her shoulders and threw it behind him. 

“You look so good in green,” he ran his finger along the tops of a bra cup, “Definitely my favorite color.”

Krystle smiled, “well you are Loki, King of Asgard.”

Tom smiled, giving her his now famous Loki grin, “Well you are my Queen.”

Krystle smiled and gently ran her hand down the side of his face, “You are a beautiful man Mr. Hiddleston.”

Tom smiled, “You are a beautiful woman.”

She kissed him again and pulled his t-shirt over his head. She ran her hands down his chest, over his pecs and down his stomach. Her hands slid into the waistband of his jogging pants. Tom watched her as she pushed the pants over his hips and down his legs. Before she could grab his boxers, he grabbed her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and laid her across the bed. 

“As much as I love this, it needs to go.”

He unhooked her bra and pulled it off before removing her panties. He proceeded to place kisses over every inch of her body, paying special attention to the stretch marks on her stomach. 

“I love your body,” Tom whispered in her ear before kissing her, “I love you my beautiful queen.”

“I love you too my beautiful king.”

He smiled and kissed her.


End file.
